Lullaby
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: After the events of the final battle, Minako is finding herself in a tough conflict; lack of sleep from extended pains. And after some reminiscing, she seeks comfort with the only individual she feels is close enough towards her; Aigis. Yuri lemon warning, AigisxFeMC, sequel to "The Feelings We Share". Spoiler warning as well, read at own risk!


AN: I own absolutely nothing by ATLUS or Criware, and most definitely do not own any of the characters, plotlines, or lines spoken and described except for anything that was not written down or performed originally. I also do not own the lyrics to the following song. This is merely a one shot between two characters created by the said companies above. As mentioned in "The Feelings We Share" note, I said there would be two parts to the series. This, "Lullaby", happens to be the second part of it, and the song used is, "Lullaby" by Nickelback.

_**Lullaby**_

_A P3P Fan Fiction_

Another late night, expected for us, but thoughts have been clouding my mind recently over these past, recent events. Although nobody remembers what happened three weeks ago, I am fully aware of what has become of this world, as well as my own fate. As I lay there on the bed, I slowly trace my right hand up my body, starting from the hips up to my chest, and press the palm firmly against where I feel my heart beating. *thump thump!* I can hear it beating as it usually does, but… I think she can tell something is wrong. Nothing gets by that girl, I can say that much, but it's to be expected, seeing that she isn't as human, physically only, as myself. She has been there since that incident at Yakushima, the only time where she openly claimed that her "highest priority" was to be with me.

Of course, I found out later why she really wanted to remain by my side, but despite finally being separated from the thing she sealed within me, the thirteenth shadow and the Appraiser of Death, she remained with me. The more she stayed beside me, the more her emotions began to form, and the more human she became mentally. I know that anything that can have a personality like her, despite being a machine, that she can still be as human as anyone else, and experience what it's like to live. I know this personally, because I spent pretty much all of last month just to be beside her.

Aigis… I don't know if she remembers the time she spent hanging out with me during the day; in fact, I don't know if she remembers the events that took place three weeks ago. That's right… three weeks ago, January 31st, 2010… the date given to myself and everyone else; the time when "The Fall" would take place… I think you already have a grasp that we were able to stop it from occurring, yet… it came at a cost; we knew that we were entering the ring to a fight where we will never win, so we expected to have been killed. Nobody died… nobody, that is, except me…

I had the power of the Appraiser within me, after being sealed within me for ten years, and thus, amplified my own abilities. However, I knew this battle wouldn't be easy; even with the most unobtainable power known to my kind, Persona Users, I would be in a situation where I'd be killed. But, my strongest bonds… the ones that I formed with all of my friends and fellow teammates; they were what kept me holding on to seal away the one that can't be defeated! Sealing away Death itself is impossible… but it wasn't Death I was sealing away; it was the desires for the bringing of The Fall, Erebus… I can feel the pain even now as it struggles to break through to reach out to Nyx.

So, why am I thinking of Aigis right now, thinking of the past and suffering from this pain...? Because I know I will be leaving her behind- no, not just her, everyone as well. I set myself a time where I have to leave this world… and become the seal to stop The Fall from ever taking place. I'm only here now to keep the promise that I made everyone; to be there when Graduation Day will happen, and… the day where everyone will remember everything. I don't want them to be upset with my passing… I don't want them to feel regret, remorse… pain, suffering… I don't want anyone to feel that way. And yet… the clock is ticking even now to that day… the time where we'll all meet one last time… It really hurts knowing I'll have to leave them… but I think it's okay. Yet, I'm shedding tears the more I think about it… There was no other choice, I kept telling myself this, but even so… I think the one who's feeling pain now… is me…

_**Well I know the feeling**_

_**Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge**_

_**And there ain't no healing**_

_**From cutting yourself with the jagged edge…**_

Aigis… I didn't know why, but I found myself sitting up slowly, feeling some of the pain subsiding, yet… I need it to be conquered, for the time being… I… I need to be with Aigis; I know she can help. Even if she doesn't remember what happened that night, I'm hoping she remembers the other times we spent together. I found myself standing up after finding myself drifting off the edge of the bed, and I looked at myself. I was wearing some more casual clothes, since I called in sick today, but… the real reason why I didn't go to school is because of the pains Erebus is inflicting upon me. I'm not actually there fending it off from Nyx… I just need this pain to be eased somehow, and because none of us have our Persona abilities anymore, Aigis seems to be the only one I can look to now for any hopes for answers.

Looking over to my room mirror, I looked at myself; I certainly didn't look healthy, that was for sure, but… an expected result, after all the pain I've been going through today anyways. I wore my pale-colored, long-sleeved shirt, with a matching, bright orange plaid skirt, while wearing dark leggings as well. My magenta colored eyes gave off a noticeable reflection to show my face. My hair wasn't in its greatest shape, so I quickly ran a brush through it, making it look at least somewhat presentable. Over my left brow, in my hair, I wore some hairclips that, actually, resemble "XXII", which in Roman Numerals is equivalent to 22. I… actually don't know when I started to put hairclips in like that, but… nobody ever seemed to ask me, so I just figured it wasn't important.

I've made up my mind; still having my hand over my breast where my heart beats the strongest, I slowly walk over to the door. My left hand extended outward and grasped the doorknob lightly, my breathing having becoming just slightly irregular, but I knew I had to relax… I don't wish to see Aigis worry about me when I walk into her room; it's not even like me to just walk into her room like this, this late at night too. I just hope that… we can both be quiet enough. I closed my eyes slowly as my hand rotates clockwise turning the doorknob with until a soft *click!* sound was heard. No turning back now, I encouraged myself; I was staring Death in the face three weeks ago, so this shouldn't be a problem.

I slowly pulled the door towards me, keeping it as quiet as I can while I found myself walking forwards, into the hallway. It was night, so I expected it to be dark, but surprisingly, it was easier to see than I thought; perhaps all that training during the Dark Hour improved my eyesight. Lightly pulling the door to close it, I made sure I kept it quiet, but also left it unlocked; I know I'll be returning to my room later anyways, so there's no reason for me to lock it. I let out a sudden gasp which I muffled by quickly bringing my left hand up and bit it. There's that pain I mentioned before; Erebus made another strike upon me… I… I have to hurry!

_**I'm telling you that**_

_**It's never that bad**_

_**Take it from someone who's been where you're at…**_

I kept my left hand up close to my mouth, in case I would be attacked again, while my right hand kept a steady place over my heart. *thump thump!* I felt the beating of my heart, even through the fabric of my shirt, and it was a bit more violent that before, yet it was easing up quickly as well. I found myself walking down the hallway, being as quiet as I could, while also avoiding any more sudden outbursts like that gasp. Without shoes on, my feet were amazingly light on the floor, making hardly any sound at all as I passed by one door, and then found myself at the door in the middle of this hallway. My room was the furthest out in the hallway, which means one door separates my room from the middle, which was where I was. On the plate on the door, I saw the name "Aigis", despite the darkness of the night. This was it, no turning back; once I knock, I'm committed to this choice…

I hesitantly raised my left hand up to the door, placing my hand on it at first, and tried to coax myself into this. I inhaled deeply, before exhaling just as much, before I lightly tapped on the door. It could barely be heard through the other rooms, but surely, I believe the knocks were loud enough so Aigis could hear. But… what if I caught her at a bad time? I thought of this, at least until I heard some movement inside the room.

"Yes, who is it?" I heard the female's voice on the other end, and I knew she was awake now, which was good, but, I still wondered if I was interrupting something. I swallowed my nervousness, and exhaled again, finally finding my words.

"It's me… Can I come in?" I spoke softly; though I wouldn't admit it, my voice was easily recognizable above the other females in the dorm. Now here's where the question comes into play, will Aigis answer the door and let me in, or will she gently tell me to return back to my room? I know Aigis wouldn't do anything to hurt me; I know she wouldn't, she told me so herself, and we were allies on the battlefield months ago.

"The door is unlocked… Please, come in…" Aigis's voice spoke out to me, and to me, it was sounding more… human, now in comparison to what it was when we first met. She said it was unlocked already, and breathing in and out a few times, my left hand reached out to grasp the doorknob, while my right hand slowly slid off my chest, and remained now at my side. Turning my wrist, I eventually heard the door's *click!*, and then felt my hand push it forwards, slowly and quietly into the room. I slowly stepped into the room, and it was as I remembered it the last time I was here. Actually, I'd be understating it; it actually looked more organized since my last visit.

There was a closet that was filled with what appeared to be uniforms, more specifically, our Gekkoukan High School uniforms, the female version, hanging neatly and in order. On the floor appeared to be several, stacked boxes with, what I assume to be anyways, ammunition for guns, ranging from rifles, submachine guns, to even grenade launchers. No loose (and used) ammunition was laying on the ground this time around, and it just made me realize how large this room was than it was before. Back then, it felt a bit more cramped because of the used space, but now… well, I was speechless. In the center of the room appeared to be what would be a recharging station for any humanoid mechanicals, and I knew it was where Aigis slept. Sitting there was Aigis, looking at me with questioning eyes, perhaps wondering why I'd come in at this late of an hour. After I closed the door softly and quietly behind me, I turned my gaze to Aigis, and inhaled deeply, and exhaled; I can do this...

Aigis was a blonde, short-haired individual with pure, yet also empty-looking, blue eyes. If it wasn't for what she had on, the signs that she wasn't human would be seen without a problem, for her shoulder and hip joints anyways. She was wearing one of the earlier-mentioned uniforms on her thin, yet also fairly curved body as well; honestly, I was envious of her body. The big red ribbon that was tied to her collar area was the noticeable part of her body, and anyone would notice it right away. It actually was there to keep her most sensitive body part hidden; the one part that I saw only one time before.

_**You're laid out on the floor,**_

_**And you're not sure,**_

_**You can take this anymore…**_

"Is something wrong, Minako?" I heard Aigis ask me; she wasn't using any special terms like she would usually do. This is because I asked her to simply refer to me by my name, no formalities, no honorifics; just Minako, my name. I looked at her, a little uneasy about something for the first time in a long while. It's been about five months ago that Aigis and myself even brought up her "feelings" for me. Back then, she didn't understand what it was like to feel and touch like a human, so confused by her surroundings and how to properly react. As time wore on, she steadily improved, little by little, even when her attempts were standing out so much. But not once, since that day in Tartarus, have we brought up her feelings again, and somehow, I feel, her memories of that happening have vanished, because they were during the Dark Hour. It somehow upset me now that I thought about it.

"Minako…?" I heard Aigis' voice again, and soon heard her get up from where she was sitting, and walked over to me. Amazingly, there wasn't much for a size difference between her and myself, yet, still, I know that she's not physically human. But her mentality of one, however, had me believe that she was a living individual, like myself and everyone else in the dorm. She actually was standing not even a few inches from me. Just before I could find the words to speak, something spiked within me, and I couldn't really react except finding my vision go black for a second, and Aigis acting solely on instinct.

I didn't lose consciousness, at least not for long, because when I came to again, I was being helped to lay on the floor by the mechanical maiden. I can hear her gears running within her as I leaned against her, but there was a familiar sound that I heard within her chest. *thump thump!* It sounded almost like a heart, and this much I knew, yet I knew she couldn't have organs like humans can, yet, somehow, I feel it's that part she had shown me only once before. The Papillion Heart to be more precise; that's the part I think is giving off that sound. Either that… or my heart is pounding harder after that little attack.

"A-Aigis…" I whispered her name suddenly, which had her look at me. Aigis… I hope that you can forgive my selfishness… My arms found themselves wrapped around the mechanical maiden's neck, holding onto her without the slightest intent of letting go. This seemed to take her off guard, and she was trying to push me off, yet… she wasn't? Aigis was a robot, so this shouldn't have been a problem to have me pushed off of her; anyone would know this, and yet… Did she, perhaps, accept this…?

"F-forgive me…" I whispered, somehow pulling her closer, her head finally within proximity of my own. I closed my eyes as I leaned up towards her, enough so my lips inevitably came close to hers. I… won't force her if she didn't want this. Yet… I was surprised, when I found the maiden's own, moist lips meet with my own. I found it out, as I released a soft sound suddenly while we kissed; was I… really that sensitive already? This kiss wasn't anything, just more of a selfish act, and… yet, Aigis wasn't pulling away, and was actually accepting it. Our soft kissing sounds lightly echoed within the room as we lay there on the floor; well, I was laying on the floor, Aigis was kneeling down beside me. Already, I can feel the pains from earlier subsiding away, but… it's not enough…

_**So just give it one more try, to a lullaby**_

_**And turn this up on the radio.**_

_**If you can hear me now I'm reaching out**_

_**To let you know that you're not alone.**_

Aigis… Your name is spinning freely within my head as I'm kissing you; your lips are amazingly moist, especially since you're a machine. Also, so sweet, tender… they didn't feel mechanical… no, Aigis's lips felt human. My tongue slowly slipped out of my mouth, and found myself lightly licking along Aigis' human lips, trying not to forcefully slip into the depths of her mouth. Somehow though, she parted her lips, allowing my tongue access, and I couldn't help but release another muffled moan as I slipped into her mouth. Warm, moist… also human, especially when I felt her tongue find my own. Licking, swirling against one another, our tongues… danced, if I could word it like that, to so many different tunes. Which ones I had no idea, but no matter the situation, Aigis has accepted me, it would seem. My right hand slowly slid up and began to run through the strands of Aigis' hair, and no mistaking it… it was also a real feeling too. This was no dream.

But, my goal here wasn't to satisfy Aigis, as unfortunate as it was, in fact I'm not sure how I'd go about doing that, with her being a mechanical maiden and all. No, I… I just want her help me if she could. The more I thought about it, the more selfish my request was sounding, and it was bringing tears to my eyes as our tongue dance kept going. I moaned out every so often softly, trying to keep as quiet as I could so nobody else will hear us. I didn't want this to be interrupted.

"Mmmm, hah… hahhh… *chap* A-Aigis…" I moaned out softly between each kiss, our deep kiss having changed into many smaller, but just as passionate, kisses. I kept my hands from doing anything to her; in fact, I'm waiting to see if Aigis was willing to press on these actions on her own. I don't know if Aigis will keep moving on or what, but… this feeling with her… it wasn't the same kind of feeling I felt with Akihiko; I liked him a lot, but I saw him really more as a friend than lover. In fact, even my feelings for Shinjiro-senpai couldn't relate to how I feel towards Aigis, and I really liked him. But he was in the hospital right now in a coma, unfortunately, and it's not known if he'll recover from it or not, which makes me sad. If he does recover, then… well, I fear it'll be after I'm gone, and he'll be given the news of what happened.

Everyone will be sad for my departure, but… I know Aigis will be the most upset; being a machine, one would think she wouldn't. From what I'm experiencing with her, however, is beyond what any normal machine could comprehend; no machine would ever show this much passion towards an individual.

*chap* Another wet sound from our lips kissing echoed softly in the room, before we slowly pulled away from one another. I watched while as we parted that a strand of glistening fluids was still attached to our lips; our saliva to be more precise. I was breathing deeply, and oddly, I can hear that Aigis' internal fans sped up a little; could that be her sign that she was feeling hot?

"Hahhh… A-Aigis… nnn, ahhh…!" I whispered out the maiden's name once more, before I moaned out softly, this time unable to muffle my moan, but it was quiet. I shuddered a little, while I found myself gazing into Aigis' eyes once again. Somehow, I can see the image of Aigis being someone important to me… like a prince, and it somehow made me a little flustered.

"…? M-Minako… y-your…" When Aigis whispered this, I looked at her questioningly, and saw her eyes were looking at my chest, and I saw exactly what she saw. It was obvious; even just a kiss, I already became so sensitive and aroused by it. I gave her a nod, and slowly my hands lightly grasped her wrists, and led them up to my chest; my sensitive buds were already poking into view in the shirt, even when I had a bra on under the said piece of clothing. Despite having some control over them, I was a little surprised when her hands came in contact with me; it wasn't the same when I touch them myself. No, this particular action caused me to moan out softly, and I arched my back a little towards her hands.

_**And if you can't tell,**_

_**I'm scared as hell,**_

'_**Cause I can't get you on the telephone.**_

Aigis looked so… confused, like she had no idea what to do at this point; from my moans and her hands now resting on my chest. It was actually rather cute to see her confused, unsure of herself at this point in our shared actions. To help guide her, my hands slid to cover hers, and slowly, I began to lead her hands to rub my breasts. It… was actually harder than I thought it'd be, because I'd stagger when a shiver went through my spine from Aigis' touch against me. But, somehow, I saw that Aigis understood what I was trying to do after a while, and even with my hands still pressed against hers, she began to move her hands on her own. Without the pauses, I could feel tingling, electrical pulses going through my body that felt good, which in turn was expressed out of my body in the form of moans. I brought my left hand up to try and conceal them as best as I could, in fear I was being too loud, or rather, tried to, but Aigis reached and grabbed my wrist.

"You don't have to be concerned… This room is soundproof… Minako, you can be as loud as you wish…" I listened as Aigis whispered this, and flustered, I gave a light nod, and just understood while lying there, defenseless towards the maiden kneeling over me. My hands stretched out to either side of my body, while I felt Aigis continue to massage my breasts; despite being a machine, she was being so gentle with them. The feeling was so good that my moans began to slip out of my mouth once again, and caused my body to begin to shiver and shake.

"Hmmm… ahhh, A-Aigi-s… Nnnn, ahhh…!" I moaned out, saying her name as I did; I certainly didn't expect this to feel so good, even though we just barely started. I'm… really that sensitive, I guess, but… As long as it's Aigis doing this sort of thing to me, I think I can be sensitive. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't see too much going on, but then I felt a hand down at the hem of my shirt, and slowly began to pull upwards. However, that stopped suddenly, and I looked at Aigis, confused while breathing deeply. She was looking around, and then her eyes became fixated on one spot, and then she slowly began to move the both of us to a corner of the room. I realized what it was she found; a camera in her room, and the reason she moved me meant that it was recording now. When we stopped, I could feel Aigis finally raise my shirt up along my body, and I tried my best to help her by leaning upwards. I lifted my arms up so she can slip it off completely. We were in no rush, and I'm glad that Aigis was doing these things of her own desire, not mine.

_**So just close your eyes...**_

_**Oh honey here comes a lullaby,**_

_**Your very own lullaby…**_

When I felt a light breeze up against my stomach, I got goosebumps and it sent tingles all across my body… especially my pelvic and chest regions. "A-Aigis… hnnn, ahhh!" I whispered her name, and suddenly moaned out when I felt her hands slide underneath my pink bra, touching my breasts directly. I never felt this good before, and it was helping me out as well… In fact, I haven't felt any pain since we first began kissing; just strictly pleasure and bliss. I was moaning, feeling as Aigis' hands were moving in ways that I couldn't have even dreamed of, while remaining gentle that only a woman's touch can do. It was an amazing feeling that, most certainly, couldn't be replaced.

When I felt my bra was pushed up and off of my breasts, I moaned out, almost squealing when they popped out in a bit of a bouncing motion. Now, my breasts weren't the largest pair out of all the girls here, but they weren't small either, though I do feel a bit insecure about them. "Ahhh, hnaaa… A-Aigis… s-so good… p-please… suck o-o-on th-them…" I staggered to speak to her, and while she was gazing at my eyes intently while I spoke, I saw her nod while seeing her reposition herself. She was now straddling my body, but she wasn't settling her weight down on me, and I looked at her.

"Hnnn… th-this is so… e-embarrassing…" I moaned in a soft whisper directed at myself, while I watched as Aigis slowly began to lower her head down to my breasts. But she didn't immediately start off with sucking them like I asked; rather, her moist tongue extended first, and began to lick around my nipples. I arched my back and moaned, and the action caused my breasts to jiggle and bounce slightly.

"Ahhh, hahhhh…! S-so good…" I moaned out, while I started to pant deeply from the unbearably amazing feeling applied to my chest. Not only that, but I think I hear Aigis letting out soft sounds of her owns, like little moans, although I don't believe I've done anything to her to make her feel like this. Perhaps she was feeling good because she was making me feel good too. It was almost as if Aigis' sounds were almost pushing me to sleep, like they were a lullaby… her touches, her sounds, and the sheer feeling of being with her were all music to my ears. It was as if I was… being spoiled here, and she certainly had no intentions of stopping either.

_**Please let me take you,**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the light,**_

'_**Cause I have faith in you,**_

_**That you're gonna make it through another night.**_

No words were spoken after that point; her tongue teasing my right nipple by coating it in saliva, making it that much more sensitive to any breezes that should blow across my body. I could feel a heat starting to build up within my loins, and I recognized what the feeling was. I have touched myself a few times in the past before, yes, I'll admit to that… Although, at the time, I never pushed myself over the edge; I always stopped because I was scared, nervous that I'd upset the one who I'd be their first with. So basically, I never experienced a… an "orgasm", as embarrassing as it is to say, yet, Aigis… She was driving me crazy, and she has never even brought her hand down to touch me down there; where my most sensitive body part is.

Aigis was pushing me, although she probably understands what's going on; also, she could also feel that my temperature was rising, bit by bit surely. I remember that she did something similar before; I passed out and I slept for a few days, but I caught a cold, and thus she knew the sudden rise in my base body temperature. But this change in body temperature wasn't because of a cold; it was the pleasure that the maiden was applying to my body steadily. Moans would slip from my mouth as I would feel Aigis began to treat the other side also, the same way she did with the first, but still haven't sucked on them yet.

"Hnnn… ahahhh!" I moaned out; perhaps I mentioned that too soon, because when I felt Aigis apply a kiss to my left nipple, it was followed with it being placed in her mouth. My body shook from the sensations, while feeling the heat within my hips gradually rise, almost to the point where I was having a hard time keeping myself from reaching down to touch myself. No, I… I just want Aigis to move at her own pace; I won't force her to go further beyond against her will. But… I might go crazy if I keep things at this pace. I didn't realize a soft whimper slipped out from my mouth, while my waist shook slightly; with Aigis straddling me, I had no doubt she would notice it.

Although her mouth was still lightly teasing my left nipple, her left hand was just as easily massaging my right, occasionally pinching the bud. I felt her right hand began to run down along my side, and I swore that the touch would be enough to make me melt; I've become so sensitive in just a short amount of time. Oh, Aigis… I'm sorry I forced all of this on you; I'm such a terrible person… I was crying softly underneath the pleasure that Aigis was applying to my body.

Even though I was wearing not just leggings, but also the panties underneath them, somehow, I only noticed just how damp I became down there. The feeling was uncomfortably cold and… I don't know, I just had a strong urge to reach down and pull them off, but, no, I won't do that with what Aigis was doing to me. But, almost as if she was reading my mind, I slowly felt a pressure against my pelvis, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Ahh… hahhh!" I moaned out loudly, arching my back as perhaps the most amazing feeling washed over my body, wracking upon my sensitive form. I shook violently, and I found myself panting suddenly while laying there, as Aigis pulled away from my breasts. Oh no… I-I didn't upset her with that, did I?! I was now feeling bad; to not just force this upon her, but… to react like that, I probably made her want to keep her distance from me. My eyes closed; I didn't wish to see Aigis look at me with eyes that would pierce my soul in a bad way. But… that kind of gaze never came…

_**Stop thinking about**_

_**The easy way out,**_

_**There's no need to go and blow the candle out.**_

"A-A-Aig… is…" I stuttered as I attempted to whisper her name, and I was going to apologize when I found my eyes opening. She shifted her position; the mechanical maiden pulled back a little, and was gazing down at my pelvis. I was blushing furiously; after that experience, I felt so defenseless and vulnerable to her now. My body couldn't move, as all it did was shake a little in front of the maiden while she looked down at my pelvis. It was embarrassing; oh how I wish there was something that I could hug right now just so I hide my face and the embarrassment it showed. I was breathing and panting so much from the wave of pleasure that wracked my body just moments ago.

I expected Aigis to say something concerning why I'm behaving like this, but… why wasn't she? This was confusing me, but what I did see was that she was… just looking at me, but, she probably was actually scanning my body. She was a robot after all, so she was probably scanning my body why I was behaving like I was, and perhaps was trying to come up with a solution. The next thing I knew was I felt her fingers slide around to grasp the hem of my skirt, and slowly slid it down and off, along with the leggings I had on. I shivered as the cold breeze of the air conditioning was making things for my body all that much more sensitive.

"Haa… haa… haahhh… Th-this is so embarrassing, A-Aigis…" I couldn't help but whisper softly, slowly setting the articles of clothing to the side with my shirt. My bra was still on my body, though it was flipped up so my breasts were exposed to the air around; my nipples still glistened with Aigis' saliva applied to them earlier. When Aigis reached around my back, I struggled to get my upper body off the ground enough so can help unclasp my bra, which soon joined my other clothes. There was only one piece of clothing that separated me from being completely naked before Aigis; my pink panties, and from what I saw, there was quite a darker patch just over my crotch area; I was already this soaked it would seem. What is she going to do…?

My answer was finally found when I felt Aigis' right hand slowly brought itself down, not on my pelvis exactly, but onto my lower stomach/navel area. Although she had touched me moments ago with that same hand over that spot of mine, her fingertips dried off, that or perhaps she didn't get too much of a wet feeling? I don't know exactly… but the gentle touch that wasn't over a sensitive body part was a good thing, although I was still moaning out softly with each rub against me. But it wasn't as intense as when she was touching my breasts, which was more assuring to my body. Yet, somehow… I couldn't help but feel she was teasing me a little.

"…hnnn… Ahahhh…!" I moaned out softly, and again I was starting to feel rather warm again, and it caused my body to spontaneously have minor spasms on its own. Aigis surely never seen me in such a vulnerable state; I'm sure the times I have been in such a vulnerable state weren't remembered, as they were all during the Dark Hour. So because she might not remember those times, this was basically a first for her own eyes to see me like this. I think I understand what "feelings" she was referring back then in August… I think this is what she felt then. But no matter how one looks at it, this is a time that I can only trust in Aigis' actions; I'm the one who always led her and everyone else, so it was her turn to do things of her own will instead.

It would seem the maiden saw my responses, and when I felt her hands reach for the hem of my panties, I braced myself for my full exposure towards the woman before me. My face was red, my body glistening softly with the little bit of sweat produced from the heat I was feeling, and my breathing was deep as I now lay there, on the floor in Aigis' room, with the maiden herself gazing down at my completely exposed body. My pelvic region was a typical, woman's slit, and above and around it was some strands of brown, pubic hair. Although she feels I might be better off with a man, I told Aigis that she and I shared a relationship that goes beyond that of a normal, man and woman, relationship. I think that made her happy when I said those words to her then, and now… here we are, with us sharing our feelings in a more physical form.

Although this began with me knowing this would be one of my selfish acts, it would seem that Aigis hasn't thought about why I was like this. But, certainly she would know something was up right away when I embraced her like that so suddenly. Yet… why wasn't she asking me anything, why wasn't she suspicious about my actions? Why Aigis…? I really couldn't figure out the android sometimes, but I am only human; it's only natural that there are people out there that are harder for me to read than others.

"A-Aigis…" I whispered her name once again, watching as she leaned towards me, bit by bit until our lips met once again. I closed my eyes, and before I could lick her lips, her tongue had already come out to meet with my own, and they began to swirl, rub, and press against one another like before. Although this kiss didn't last nearly as long, I watched as another silvery strand of saliva that connected our lips still was formed. But then Aigis pulled back, and I felt as the mechanical maiden began to apply soft, butterfly kisses down my body. My chin, my neck, my chest, my stomach, even my belly button; all of these places and what seemed like more was kissed by this woman.

_**Because you're not done,**_

_**You're far too young,**_

_**And the best is yet to come.**_

"Ahhh… hannn… nnn…" I couldn't help but moan out softly; even though Aigis assured me that I was free to make sounds, I was still a little skeptical; her walls might be sound-proof, but what makes her think her floor is also? The boys that live in this dorm live just underneath us, and I'm concerned they may hear us. Well… Akihiko-senpai may keep out of it, Ken-kun… well, I'm not too sure, but Junpei-kun, surely, would like to figure this out. Ugh… why can I imagine his stupid, perverted grin now?! This moment was supposed to be sweet and tender, but… why did my imagination have to step in and ruin this moment…? Yet, Aigis wasn't showing much concern, softly kissing around my navel area; perhaps nobody can hear us from below, yet, I'm very unsure.

I couldn't help but shudder as her lips brushed against my sensitive, ticklish skin, turned on to the moment for both our sakes. But, the more I thought about it, the more and more I kept thinking Aigis was being left out; she was pleasing me, and yet, she never even asked if she wanted the same pleasure on her end. I felt so guilty at this point; I was selfish to have asked this of her, and now, I just wish to forgive my earlier actions and return the favor to her, but how I'll do that is questionable. I mean, yeah, she has the mind of a human now, but, her body is still machine, and surely she cannot feel the same kind of feelings a woman like myself could feel.

I couldn't let my selfishness win here, so I finally asked, "A-Aigis…? Wh-what about… y-you…?" I had no idea if my words would reach her, but she seemed to have stopped, and her attention looked up at me, her eyes filled with question. I certainly was expecting her to say that as a machine, she cannot feel the same way as I can as a woman. But she can feel, no matter where it is, yet somehow, I felt she would feel the same.

The more I thought about it though, the more it didn't seem to make sense; would a machine be able to experience pleasure in the same method as a human? This is her first time, I'd assume; she was designed to eliminate shadows and anything that would cause any form of harm, so it would be expected that she wasn't programed for this. But, things have changed down along the road; she slowly began to develop emotions, and when I appeared that night, the very night where the Dark Hour ceased to exist, I saw Aigis, oddly, in tears. Nobody remembered that, nobody remembered anything that had happened before that night that was at all involved with the Dark Hour. Nobody, that is, except me.

I watched as Aigis leaned down towards me again, and soon her lips were pressed against my own, as well as feeling her body pressed against my naked form. Despite being a machine, I was surprised when I felt a warm touch from her, rather than a cold one that was expected from any metals. It confirmed it for me; she was feeling this just as much as I did, and I think that was what she wanted to say, but rather than verbally speak it, she used actions that spoke louder than any words could. Her body heat radiated onto my own form, and it made me feel protected and secure; Aigis, in a sense for this time being, was my savior. There have been times where I would visually risk my own life to protect her, even though she swore she would protect me; she's that important to me.

My lips parted again so my tongue went to meet with Aigis', and even though this was just a kiss, I listened closely to the sounds that came from us. I was moaning softly, with Aigis releasing soft sounds as well, though they weren't exactly as intense as the time I touched her Papillion Heart, granted she did warn me beforehand. But the fact that she was feeling this made me so happy; I really wished to return the touch, yet somehow, I knew at some point, before my passing, I'll have to return the favor. The sounds produced from our kissing echoed through the room, but though Aigis' actions have stopped, I could feel the heat running through my body.

When Aigis and I parted once more, I watched as another strand of saliva was formed from the kiss, and the android slipped down along my body. I really wish I could do more, but I couldn't help but feel that Aigis only really wished to please me right now, and I really had no choice but to accept it. No… it's not something I didn't want at the beginning; this is exactly what I wanted, though I expected Aigis to refuse me or something. I guess I should've known better than to think so negatively on the fact that Aigis would refuse me; she's still a person, even when she wasn't brought into this world in the same method as I had. It was so embarrassing; Aigis was now gazing down at my completely nude form, and to only add to that, I looked completely vulnerable to what she had in store. I swear my nervousness was showing, because Aigis the gazed up at my expression, and after a moment of my heavy breathing, I felt her hand caress my cheek lightly.

Now, I wasn't sure if my ears were deceiving me, but I think at that moment, I thought I heard Aigis whisper something like, "I'll be gentle" or something. It confused me slightly, but regardless of what I was thinking, I was shocked at the feeling that happened next. When her fingers came in touch with my most sensitive, and most secret of places, I heard a very light sound, like fluids rubbing against my skin. Now, I knew I was wet with arousal, but seriously, I didn't expect things to be this serious, and thus I wasn't really prepared, especially since I not only winced, but shivered at the simple touch.

"Ahhh…! A-Aig-is… Hnnnn… mmmph!" I moaned out, but I bit my lip; although it was just her index finger, with it rubbing up against my slit was just an amazing feeling. It was almost as if she was subconsciously sending a jolt of electricity through my body, and my body was shaking and squirming in a response similar to that. I could still hear the light sounds produced from Aigis' touches against my pelvis, the wet dirty sounds echoing through the room as well as my soft moans. I know Aigis exclaimed that it wasn't needed for me to restrain them, but still, I was feeling just a little uncertain about it is all.

*Squelch! Squelch!*

Though each sound had a small break, my ears were at least open enough so I can hear them, and each one made my heart beat a bit faster; it was actually a little scary. Did thinking that make me sound like a pervert or something…? But, it just felt so good, so I guess that… yes, I'm guilty as charged for being a bit of a pervert just now, okay? Yet, I wasn't trying to show it with my body, although I was squirming, and actually, I didn't notice that I was slowly gliding my hips up towards the android's finger. I didn't know this right away, but somehow, I did take notice of my own actions the moment I thought I felt Aigis add her middle finger in with the stroking along with her index digit.

"Ahhh…! S-so good… Ohhh…! I-it feels so g-g-good, A-Aigis…!" I found myself moan out these words towards the android- no, I won't refer to her as that anymore; maiden would be better, but calling her by name or even my lover would be much sweeter. My core was heating up once again, and not only that, but it felt much better than it was than when she first touched me down there; whether it be just I became more sensitive, or simply because she was touching me directly, I had no clue. Regardless, the feeling was just pure bliss, though I had no clue that things would feel better, but it all began with a disappointed feeling.

_**Well everybody's hit the bottom,**_

_**Everybody's been forgotten,**_

_**When everybody's tired of being alone...**_

"Ahhh… haaa? A-Aigis…? Wh-wha- Ahhh!" I moaned softly in confusion when I felt Aigis' finger move away, but before I could say a question, the woman that was my lover soon leaned down to my pelvis. Her hot breath was enough to make me melt, though that wasn't the only thing the mechanical maiden did; soon, I felt something wet and, rather obscure honestly, began to run along my slit. Wait, wasn't that Aigis' tongue? Sure enough, when I was able to look down, sure enough, I did see Aigis had her tongue extended from her parted lips, and was running it down along the folds of my swollen, wet slit. The moans were abrupt the moment she just breathed upon me, and I found that just a little embarrassed; aroused just from having someone breathe upon you? That sounds something right out of a manga or something, yet even so, here I was, experiencing such a feeling with Aigis being the applicator.

My breathing became rather deep and ragged the more I felt Aigis licked along my most sensitive body part; not just that, my moans became a little loud, though I didn't seem to notice at first. Subconsciously, my right hand reached up and began to fondle my own breasts, as I wanted to get a bit more pleasure out of this. It definitely helped for sure, between simple rubbings in circular motions to pinching my nipples; it was causing the heat within my core to burn like a scorching fire. Although Aigis' actions weren't too hard or frantic, I swear if she keeps this up, I might be driven to a quick, second orgasm. No… if she does that to me, then I'll have to return to my room faster, and I didn't wish to do that.

I suppose something kind of snapped, as I pushed Aigis' face away from my pelvis, trying to be as gentle as I could with my action. Even as I could feel a bit of an itch now that her head was away, I tried to resist reaching down and finish myself off. No, then Aigis would get the feeling she was used as a tool, and I never wished for her to feel that way; I never wish for her to have negative, harming thoughts applied to her mind. But Aigis seemed little confused by my actions; I know I was feeling good from her actions, yet, I didn't want things to end so… one-sided, I guess. I mean, even if she doesn't feel it like I can, I want to at least do something so we can both feel similar, at the very least.

I think my selfish side is acting up again, but this is also something I wish as well, not just that side of me. I slowly pulled Aigis' form up towards me once again, but rather than kissing her, I just looked at her in the eyes; although my vision was somewhat burry of mixed emotions and various kinds of tears, I knew well enough she was right there with me. I was breathing, still rather raspy from the attention I had received, but even so, I didn't wish for this feeling to end abruptly because of my lack of control in such a vulnerable state. So, what I did here, I wrapped my arms around Aigis into an embrace, lifting my nude form up a little to press against her own mechanical body.

_**Yeah, everybody's been abandoned,**_

_**And left a little empty handed,**_

_**So if you're out there barely hanging on…**_

"A-Aigis… s-sorry. I think th-that… I'd like for us to just… just stay like this, f-for a while. But…" I spoke to the maiden, but I couldn't bring myself to outright refuse her, and considering what happened between us was rather… one-sided, I really wanted to make one thing clear. "I-I'm sorry; I wish th-that I could… help you feel the s-same way. And… I-I'm sorry to have you… do this to me, so suddenly…" My voice ushered down into a lighter whisper the more I spoke; my voice was clearly shaky and hesitant, mostly from the earlier actions applies. Naturally, she seemed somewhat confused, but after some time, well… I decided to say one more thing.

"Aigis… w-would you be my… My lullaby?" It may be because of my liking towards music speaking at this point, but considering all that has happened between us so far… it's been soothing, enjoyable, and even felt like a dream. But, feeling Aigis in my arms, her warm breathing to be heard in my ear, and just the general heat of our bodies produced as they were pressed against one another… it was impossible for this to be a dream. Despite all of this, it was clear that fatigue was catching up to me, as my vision was starting to turn black, as if I was going to fall asleep. 

Before I would finally lose consciousness, I could hear Aigis speak to me in a very soft, angelic voice, "Minako, I will always be with you… I promise to be your… Your lullaby."

_**Oh honey here comes a lullaby,**_

_**Your very own lullaby…**_


End file.
